


Tiramisu(7)

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Tiramisu(7)

落地窗和地板都是冰冷的，纠缠的肉体却是火热的。莫白被顶撞得没了力气，整个人向后挂在沈放身上。两人上半身紧密贴和，他隐隐觉得自己的后背可以感知到沈放的胸肌。两块坚挺的肌肉随着每一次进入和抽出在他背上微微摩擦，叫人瘙痒难耐。可下半身却是酸爽无力的，纤细湿滑的两条腿止不住抖动。欲求不满的男人只好将人靠在窗户上，一手圈住他的两条手臂，一手环住他的腰。莫白胸前两颗红茱萸被挤在玻璃上，随着他身体的摆动被硅酸盐摩擦肿大。前列腺被一次次撞击的快感跟着脊柱来到大脑皮层，再随着他的呻吟挤进沈放的耳朵。

身下人软腻的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂。沈放红了眼，加快频率摆动腰身将自己埋得更深。松开束缚莫白的那只手将他的脸贴在玻璃上，两手分别把握两片白花花的臀瓣，用力向外掰开露出吞吐自己的小洞。撕扯着将洞穴拉的更大，进的更深。两片臀紧贴沈放的小腹，他抓着臀肉就往自己的囊袋上靠。莫白的臀没什么肉，被他这么一抓就犯疼，疼痛跟快意一起将他淹没，精关失守射出白浊在玻璃上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

他的脸在玻璃上随着抽插上下移，每一次顶弄都会被挤压变形。温热的呼吸打在玻璃上，留下一团又一团的雾花，模糊了窗外的万家灯火。

莫白不服输地瞪着那些蓝蓝红红的光，如不懂事的孩子般执拗地想要分辨出来自不同人家的灯火，眼睛刺痛也不放弃。身后人察觉他的走神，在他耳边轻咬一口，表示自己的不满。下身的动作一下下变重，落在他后背的吻也慢慢用力。

从颈部慢慢向下沿伸，刚开始只是羽毛似的在他背上跳舞，到最后简直可以说是将嘴唇直接砸在他背上吮吸。最后一次的亲吻沈放在莫白背上留下了痕迹，也将精液留在了他体内。

被内射那一刻莫白觉得自己似乎是看清了那几束灯光，他闭上眼，然后眼泪就掉了下来。

林政渊一喊cut 蔡徐坤就支撑不住从玻璃上滑下跪在地上。身后的人离开却又马上回来，是王子异去拿了件黑色羽绒服给他披上。他低声道了谢就闭上眼将自己蜷缩在大衣里慢满调整呼吸。没了那人将自己环住，周遭的温度很快就掉了下来，他觉得自己很冷，可脑袋却迷迷糊糊涨得发热。

所以，刚才王子异是硬了吗？蔡徐坤耷拉着脑袋胡思乱想。他一面觉得这应该是件值得开心的事，却又为自己将自己偶像的正常工作拿来意淫而感到羞耻惭愧。他还没想明白自己到底能不能开心，就被助理的喊叫吓到

“坤坤！坤坤！快来人呐，他晕过去了！”

嗯？他迟钝地想回答，我没有啊。可话还没出口，就失去了意识。

再醒来时是在自己房间里，小助理趴在沙发上睡得正香。房间里黑乎乎一片，只有走廊的夜灯还开着。

左手还贴着注射止血的绷带，他这才明白自己是拍戏拍到晕过去了。

无语，我去。拍个床戏拍到晕过去的还有人吗，也太丢脸了吧。

他艰难起身右手去够床头柜上的手机，一点开果然满屏的消息。蔡徐坤撅着嘴一点点往下滑，在看到王子异的消息时忍不住翘起嘴角。

“看到了给我打电话。”

凌晨三点了，还要给他打吗？小蔡的嘴巴又翘了起来。

左手因为输液紫了一大片，他用右手一点一点回复道“ 前辈睡了吗？我醒了。如果您休息了那就晚安啦.”

对方很快显示正在输入中，回到“ 没有，在赶行程，方便语音吗？”

蔡徐坤有点方，下意识想答应却瞄到了沙发上的助理，只好努力加快速度打字道“ 我的助理睡着了。。。你等等。”

蔡徐坤艰难起床找来耳机，拨通语音通话。

对方很快就接了。“小坤，是刚醒吗？身体有没有好一点？”

“我给你打字好吗？” 蔡徐坤小声回答道。

“啊，好的。那你听我说吧，我就是想跟你说声抱歉，今天害你发烧了。”

“这个天气穿太少确实很容易着凉，剧组暖气开得不够，林导已经骂过他们了，希望你不要介意。” 那人的声音从冰冷的塑料壳里传过来，却还是让人觉得暖呼呼的。

他慢吞吞打字“ 没有的事，是我自己身体不争气。” 

打字的时间花的有点长，王子异也耐心等着。

“还有今天的戏，还是不小心把你背弄红了，实在不好意思。” 第三句话了，王子异还是在道歉。

蔡徐坤急忙打字“没关系” 匆忙发过去后又觉得这三个字太过生硬，挂耳挠腮还是没想出怎么说好，只好小声说“ 没关系的。”

“嗯，那你好好休息，期待接下来我们的合作。” 明明是明显公式化的结束语，蔡徐坤却不想顺着他的话挂断语音。

许是今夜耳机里的声音太过性感，又或者是几小时前那人肌肤的清晰触感还残留指尖，又或者他只是在那瞬想起了他身上的香水味。在理智回笼阻止他之前，蔡徐坤轻喊出声 “等等！”

“嗯？怎么啦？” 王子异还是温柔的声音。

“嗯。。。为什么选了我啊？” 蔡徐坤犹豫再三，还是忍不住问了出来。

“啊” 王子异轻笑出声。“我跟林导去看过你的舞台，你应该不知道吧。”

“啊？”

“是《蒙着眼》的首发舞台，我当时听着歌词就觉得你这个小孩挺有意思，就去网上搜了你的经历。然后就觉得你是一个坚毅的孩子，跟我理解的莫白有点像，说不定可以试试。”

“啊，这样啊。” 原来王子异也看了那个视频吗，那他是不是也觉得自己很矫揉造作...

“那个视频，那个其实就是那时候节目要求的一个表演，我平常不那样打球的...” 他没底气地小声解释道。

“嗯？我觉得那个视频里的小坤很可爱呀。” 王子异停顿了一下接着开口“ 啊，我叫你小坤好吗？我看你的粉丝都叫你小坤或者坤坤，抱歉之前一直没有征得你的同意就这样叫你。”

“啊可以的可以的！” 蔡徐坤忙开口答应。

“小坤，我觉得你很可爱，是个很努力的小朋友，希望你不要被那些满怀恶意的言论影响，毕竟 Only time proves everything. 对吗？”

“嗯。”蔡徐坤蒙在被子里出声。

“好啦，快去休息吧小坤，好好看剧本，有不懂的随时问我，嗯？”

要命，王子异为什么可以这么温柔的讲话！

蔡徐坤乖巧点头，耳朵泛红变热。两秒后反应过来王子异看不到，于是急忙大声回复“啊好的好的。”

“好，那我挂了。”王子异带着笑意说道，蔡徐坤直觉他是在笑自己的莽撞。

他的耳朵更红了，嗯了一声后匆忙挂断语音，用手捂住耳朵给它降温。

一抬头，小助理躺在沙发上一脸懵逼，“坤坤你醒啦。”

害，今天的小助理仍然是单身无辜的小助理呢。


End file.
